


It'll cost you to lie again

by true_weak_lincs



Series: fool me thrice [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /rp, Cheating, Death Threats, M/M, Villain Fundy, dream is a LIAR, george redemption, one sided DreamNotFound, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_weak_lincs/pseuds/true_weak_lincs
Summary: Fundy has experienced heartbreak many times before. Never being able to reach what he wants... he’s used to it.So when he finally does get what he wants, does it change who he’s become?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Fundy | Floris/GeorgeNotFound
Series: fool me thrice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073657
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	It'll cost you to lie again

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> One-sided DreamNotFound  
> Techno is a part of the family dynamic  
> Dream is a liar and it's rp  
> no irl shipping only characters!!!!  
> George kisses Dream during the wedding only to help Fundy make sure Dream truly loved him(thus redemption)  
> tw cheating and death threats

The first time, Fundy remembers, he just had a date with Dream. It took him ages to get the courage to ask Dream out, even longer to get Dream to accept, and even more time passed as he tried programming the entirety of Treasure Planet into the world. He built the map, set up everything, the restaurant, the car, the tables, the movie room, it was perfect, at least to Fundy. And maybe it was to Dream too, but Dream would never tell Fundy that. But at least Dream was impressed-that much Fundy could tell.

Though, it was at that moment, Fundy realized he barely knew anything about Dream, could barely tell what Dream was thinking and feeling under that mask, barely understood what kind of person Dream was outside of the battlefield. So why was he so in love with Dream?

Fundy isn’t an idiot, of course. Of course he wasn’t. Being impressed doesn’t translate to love, he knows that. He knows. So why did he decide to get down on one knee? 

Maybe it was simply the euphoria of finally reaching what he chased for. Everything else in his life, approval, love, affection, they were always so close to him… but he could never reach no matter how he chased it, the same way he couldn’t reach his mother no matter how he ran after her, sprinting across the fields as his mother raced away from the river to the sea, never to be seen again. (Was that actually his mother?... she didn’t even say goodbye….) No matter how many tears he shed, he never caught up. This was the  _ first _ time ever in his life that he was able to get what he wanted. So he ignored the signs. He ignored how Dream blatantly stated that the reason he was accepting was because all his friends were married. He ignored it, replacing the dread and disappointment with false hope and bright words.

The second time, Fundy tried his hardest to forget the incident and Dream’s words. “George will love these.” They rang in his head for hours, even as he plucked the petals off of the flowers that Dream had given Fundy and claimed it as a simple mistake of misspeaking, even after Fundy spent hours being comforted by Ranboo, even after he used Ghostbur’s blue to drain his sadness. 

It was so hollow that it hurt. Not Dream’s love for George, no, but the words that flowed out of Dream’s mouth for Fundy. He stumbled a bit, but then it was like he practiced those lines in the mirror. He smoothed over the mistake, but he barely even tried to console Fundy.    
And that, Fundy thinks, is enough proof that Dream barely knew Fundy either. It doesn’t hurt as terribly as it should, a simple ache in his heart that Fundy had felt too many times to count before, but all the same Fundy wishes Dream had told him something other than a simple ‘I love you’ before disappearing again.

Fundy knows better than to expect Dream to be truthful, but the least Dream could have done was let Fundy go. Fundy wanted to leave, wanted to scream at himself for being a fool, for going against his own better judgement and Wilbur’s teaching, letting his emotions get the better of him. 

So when Fundy heard Tommy yell at Dream atop those obsidian walls, threatening him,  _ taunting _ him with the remains of Spirit, it came naturally for Fundy to follow suit. He yelled, not how he truly felt, (never how he truly felt-) but enough for it to at least get some weight off his chest despite the consequences that followed. 

Fundy couldn’t have regretted his choice more.

No matter how much resentment Fundy held in his heart for his uncle Tommy, who his father gave more attention to during the formation of L’manberg, he actually cared for Fundy. He called Fundy a furry, but Fundy knew it was all just fun and games, he would call Tommy a child sometimes too. It was always playful, neither of their words laced with ill-intent.   
And Fundy remembers distinctly the first time where everything crumbled, how tall Tommy looked when he handed Dream those discs. And the second time, where he was patching his wounds that remained even after he was respawned, assuring Fundy that even if he was an orphan now, Tommy would still be his uncle. 

Where was Dream, when Fundy was getting comforted by the only family member he had left? Was he in the castle with George, being knighted, having a feast over destroying Fundy’s home yet again?

And now Tommy was gone, yet again, because of his fiance. His only family member left that didn’t hate him. 

He knows Techno kills orphans, and that was what he is now. In the first place, Fundy doesn’t even know where to find Techno, or at least he didn’t. He doesn’t know why he decided to join the Butcher Army. In the first place, he never thought of New L’manberg as a home. Maybe it was an act of petty rage of the pain that Techno caused Tommy with those withers, but Fundy never had time to think about what caused Techno to bring out the withers until now. (And the more he thinks, the more he realizes-Techno was  _ right _ .)

He knows that Philza hates him, his refusal to accept Fundy calling him grandpa was enough proof that it would never change. He knows why Philza reacted the way he did, harsh words that Fundy had heard before. It wasn’t just the fact that Techno was Philza’s student, Fundy tried to force Techno’s location out of him, and when that failed he even resorted to pillaging Philza’s storage.

He knows Wilbur hates him, although he was gone, still thinking of him as a traitor. And Fundy couldn’t blame him, either. Fundy was all Wilbur had left of his life with Sally, and Fundy just up and left. Sure, Fundy was only doing it to plot a betrayal on Schlatt, after all, in order to fool the enemy, one has to fool their allies first. But Fundy was Wilbur’s pride and joy, no matter how much he babied or neglected Fundy. Fundy should’ve seen the signs. 

But, despite everything, did they know? 

Did they know what Fundy had gone through, losing his mother for a reason he was never told, losing his country to the Schlatt administration, nearly losing  _ himself  _ to the Schlatt administration, losing his father to a ploy of insanity that was orchestrated by his own fiancé, losing his grandpa to an act that he was forced to do? Did they know how it hurt?

So the third time, when Dream came to find Fundy all the way in his new residence in Dry Waters, Fundy didn’t believe his words. Dream stood in front of his house, blocking Fundy from entering.

“Fundy, I’m sorry. I know everything I did and said was really shitty of me, but-“

“You can say whatever you want,” Fundy spat. “I’m smarter than you give me credit for, Dream. I may have been the one to initiate the date and the engagement, but that doesn’t mean I’ve fallen for your web of lies.”

“Fundy,  _ sweetheart _ , please, listen to me, I didn’t want to-“

“Didn’t want to do what? Blow up L’manburg  _ twice _ ? Abandon me for George when I needed you the most? Kiss George back at  _ our _ wedding?” He hissed. “Dream. I want you to know something. That kiss-that kiss was  _ staged _ .”

Dream stopped, staring at Fundy. “What? What do you mean it was-“

“George and I decided on it, that George would pretend to kiss you and see whether you would kiss back. And-And you know what?” Fundy didn’t feel the tears well up in his eyes, because they weren’t there like he thought they’d be. Fundy’s voice was just above a whisper, though. “You did.”

“Fundy! Why are you taking George’s words over mine?  _ I’m  _ your fiancé, Fundy!”

“Yeah, well, at least George didn’t lie to me. At least George can mean it when he says he cares.” Fundy bit his lip. “At least he can mean it when he says he loves me.”

Fundy would  _ pay _ to see the expression Dream was making under that mask. Anger? Shock? “W...what?”

“I don’t think I was ever in love with you. Infatuated with you, maybe. Infatuated with the idea of being loved by you. But that was it, and I let it blind me. But not anymore. So let me tell you something, Dream.”

Fundy brushed past Dream, only stopping when he felt Dream’s touch ghost over his shoulder. “Fool me once, shame on you.”

Fundy shoved Dream’s hand off of his shoulder.

“Fool me twice, shame on me.”

Fundy took off their wedding ring, throwing it to the ground, before heading to his door.

“Fool me thrice…”

The door opened with a singular click. 

“ **And I’ll have your** **_head_ ** **.** ” 

Fundy’s glare made Dream’s blood run cold. The shadows traced over his once-fiancé’s face, making Fundy look cold and uncaring. There was a glint in Fundy’s eye, the same one that Wilbur had after his snap in Pogtopia. That’s how Dream finally understands as the door slams shut on his face, the fiancé that he once had was no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: https://twitter.com/lincspogchamp  
> My instagram: https://www.instagram.com/true_weak_lincs/  
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/true-weak-lincs


End file.
